A Journey through Time
by JustAnotherFictioner
Summary: What if it was Hermione who found Riddles diary and not Ginny Weasley? Time-travel fan fic.


_**Hello! Good afternoon, evening, morning; depending on what part of the world you come from :). Welcome to a Journey through Time. I would like to start with a little introductory so there is no confusions regarding this story. This is a TIME-TRAVEL fan fiction and starts in Hermione Granger's second year. It begins as a Tom/Hermione, which later progresses into a Voldemort/Hermione fan fiction. They will not fall in love straight away, this isn't your usual find. Thank you for joining me and the gang on our journey through time and self-discovery.**_

**P.S I do not have a beta yet, so all mistakes are my own and the spelling/grammar checker I use, as it's correcting me.**

**_Hermione's POV_**

During her trip to Diagon Alley with her parents and friends, to collect their school books for the up and coming year, she wanted to find some none-related school books to read upon. Ever since the troll incident in her first year, taking her completely off guard, and not knowing how to deal with something; completely through her for a loop and she's been reading anything she can get her hands on, no matter the context. She'd rather be prepared than unprepared.

Even diving into books she knew she should not have even touched. The dark arts are forbidden but she'd rather know than not know. She would not be thrown off balance again. And she has six whole years to enjoy Hogwarts Library and all it has to offer and for someone who's naturally knowledge thirsty and eager to learn, it is a paradise with all those books, within a reach of her fingertips.

But she couldn't always make excuses up to go into the restricted section, or borrow Harry's handy invisibility cloak. She declined much to the boys disappointment to join them with a visit to the new sweet shop in Diagon Alley; stating she wanted to find some books of her own to read to divert them. She knew if people found out what she was reading, questions would most likely be raised.

She also wanted to find a diary, a blank book she could write in and jot down her notes in rather than lose bits of parchment. Kind of like a muggle notebook she thought. Wishing she'd gone shopping with her mother now in muggle London a few days prior.

Upon browsing down isles of dark context she picked up a new creatures book called: Dangerous beasts and their origins, and in a different isle in the very back of Flourish and Blots she picked up a book on: Dark Curses and how to render it. Both useful, in her eyes. She knew Hogwarts Library only offered so much. With a flick of her wand, she disguised the cover as much lighter reads.

It was as she was walking back into the sections she should be looking at that she spotted the black book with a blank spine, showing know title. She frowned. It stood out to her like a saw thumb. Sliding it out from its hiding place among books she felt it shouldn't have been placed between her frown increased when she spotted it had a completely blank black facade with nothing written on it at all to indicate its reading text within.

Flipping open to the first page where an introductory and chapter list should be her confusion grew when again she is greeted with a blank page. Strange! She thought, as she flicked through blank page after blank page. Deciding to add it to her small collection she took it to the front of the store hoping to catch Gilderoy Lockhart's introduction to his new book collection, he's advertising, which will also be their new Hogwarts books.

A crowed of cooing witches much to her disgust had already gathered around Flourish and Blots desk, where you went and paid for purchases. It amazed her that even Mrs Weasley was a swooning over the Wizard. She on the other hand wasn't that kind of girl and wouldn't let any man woo her the way this wizard seem to attract woman's attention. Even her friend Ginny Weasley was gazing at him, as if... as if he was some kind of god.

The only thing she found attractive in the Wizard before her was the fact he written his own books, and she found intelligence an attractive trait, more than looks, if she could hold a conversation with someone that wasn't related or twisted into a quidditch debate, she'd be happy. She loves Harry and Ron to pieces but seriously those boy's... she wondered if it was the same for all boys. Yet how would she know? She only really converses with Harry, Ron and now Ginny, her new friend who's Ron Weasley's little sister, who will be joining them this year at Hogwarts.

It excited her to have a new friend that's a girl, and she actually got on fairly well with. The girls in her dorm, didn't like her, because she wasn't into make-up or gossiping about which boy they fancied from one day to the next. It was rather amazing really how quickly they would change.

But Draco Malfoy seemed to be a prominent name among the gossiping witches, though secretly she could sort of see why, yet he'd never bat an eye lid in her direction due to the way she looked, and the fact he was always one mark bellow her from being top of the class.

So she firmly set her sights on her studying, to prove she was capable just like any half blood or pure blood wizard or witch. Just because she wasn't born apart of the wizarding community didn't mean she was any less. The name taunts had grown more tiresome towards the end of last year with the constant repetitiveness, no longer bothered her. She decided she is more superior than them, as she didn't fall to their petty taunting and never gave them a response, or even the bat of an eyelash. What was the point in wasting energy when she could use it on learning and gaining new knowledge and skills?

She felt the boy's slide in next to her, as they watched on in disgust at all the swooning witches around them, over the wizard before there very eyes.

It was almost bound to happen, but suddenly Lockhart's eyes landed upon Harry and chaos arose within the crowded space surrounding them, as a reluctant Harry was forced to the front of the shop to stand by Lockhart himself by the little camera man, as he posed with Harry for pictures, that'll no doubt end up in the Daily Prophet.

Lockhart then proceeded to give Harry all his books free of charge which caused a rouse of clapping and cheering from the crowd in Flourish and Blots. He then went on to say how he'll be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft of Wizardry not that they needed to be told that of course, but I guess he did it just to up his fan base of cooing witches. A professor and author? What more could a witch want?

Hermione snorted, at the thought. She'd rather date Professor Snape than be seen with this wizard before her, which she's sure is what all these witches around her are probably wishing. At least Snape has some mystery and darkness about him, that would be a puzzle for her to un-solve, and never boring.

After Harry escaped Lockhart's clutches, they escaped the crowd of babbling witches with Ginny only to be caught by a certain blonde.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter." He spat, a nasty sneer on his face.

"Sod off Malfoy." Ron hissed back. Ginny and she remained silence. She'd only speak if spoken to.

"Now, now Draco… play nicely." A very deep, husky voice spoke from behind Draco, a silver snake head rested upon his shoulder. Hermione's eyes followed its path all the way up to meet cold grey eyes who observed the group.

Hmm. Hermione found herself thinking. I could never tire of that voice! Then she mentally slapped herself for thinking such things, and wondered where it came from. She swore as his cold grey eyes landed on her that they lingered longer than should be deemed necessary, and seemed to rest upon the books in her arms, and swore again, when she thought his eyebrow twitched up and his lips twitched slightly. She wondered what that was all about, and his eyes drifted to Ginny and then back to Ron.

"Hmm. Hmm, let me guess Draco. Red hair, freckles. Second hand or is it muggle clothing? These must be the Weasley's am I correct?" Hermione's gaze flickered to Draco's before she could control her reaction. He seemed to catch her eye before smirking slightly and nodding in response to his father's question.

He shook his head in disgust and sneered at them after receiving confirmation from his son, not that he needed it as he knew for a fact whom they are.

Then his eyes landed on her.

"And you must be Miss Granger… oh I've heard all about you of course." He said, it wasn't a sneer and it wasn't nasty, she couldn't quiet place it.

"Muggle you say Draco?" Again, Draco nodded whilst, Hermione just stared blank faced, and tight lipped.

"Interesting book choices Miss Granger." His eyes bore in to hers. But Hermione refused to back down and held his gaze, unflinching, unblinking. He smirked.

Just as he was about to say something, Arthur came to their rescue. She really, really wanted to hex the blonde wizard in front of her.

But she couldn't deny that the Malfoy men are handsome, that would be like saying she could go a day without reading a book. Which would be a lie.

"Malfoy!" Arthur said with clearly strained politeness. She ignored the gaze of Harry and Ron who she knew was eyeing her books. Her eyes narrowed at Malfoy senior and thought silently… Thank you very much you, you pompous prat."

She thought for a second that his eyebrow raised as he and Mr Weasley started arguing which she tuned out, and turned to go find her parents, when she caught the eye of Draco Malfoy who was looking at her with a unreadable expression on his face, Her right nostril raised in sneer, before stalking off to find her parents so they could pay for the books and go to the leaky cauldron for lunch with the Weasley's and Harry who she'd be joining in a few days' time.

Thankfully Mrs Weasley had all the books signed, and was ready to leave.

"ARTHUR!" She warned, before things could escalate between the two men.

After lunch at the leaky cauldron, which was a sombre affair after the Malfoy interaction, except for Mrs Weasley's chatter about how wonderful and charming Professor Lockhart is and how lucky they are to have him as a professor, and that her sons better behave.

Once she was in the safety of her own bedroom, she was able to fully investigate her new books and wondered how Mr Malfoy possibly new what book she had chosen or was he referring to the blanked façade and spine of the black old looking book she had purchased? Did he know of it?

She decided to grab her quill and write something in it.

(Note: Bold italics is Hermione talking and normal Italics will be Tom!)

_**I'm Hermione Granger, and this is my new diary for my second year of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardy. **_

Imagine her surprise when the ink she had written on the parchment in the diary vanished and for a few seconds nothing happened as she stared at the missing ink in shock. Then what happened next shocked her even more as she'd never had this experience before.

_Hello Hermione Granger, my name is Tom Riddle and this is actually my diary not yours._


End file.
